A great many varieties of circuits and circuit components are implemented in electronic devices to provide specific functionality. One such type of circuit includes circuits that can perform mathematical functionality on signals, such as to perform exponential functions. As an example, a circuit that can perform a square-function on an input signal can be implemented in any of a variety of devices. Examples of devices that can implement one or more square function circuit include a power detector that can convert a root-mean-square signal magnitude to a direct current (DC) signal, a power equalizer, and a sine-wave frequency doubler to name a few.